Pups Meet Starlight
Characters Starlight Ryder All the original PAW Patrol Pups Mr.Porter Starlight's Mother Boomer, Bullet, and Violet (Starlight's Siblings) The Story: ~ it is Febuary and it is Night time (8:30PM) in Adventure Bay ~ (Starlight is in a dark Alley way with her Mother and her siblings trying to sleep, but can't) -''' Starlight: (tossing and turning): .... (Sighs)-(Whisper): I can't sleep ... (See's stars in the sky): I'm going to go star gaze '''(Starlight turns to look behind her to see if her Mother and her 3 Siblings are Asleep, they are, they are out cold) Starlight: (Whisper): Great, their fast asleep, I'll won't be long, I'll take 13 minutes to look at the Stars and constellations. *Stands up and runs out of the alley way* (Starlight runs across the street to the Beach and sits down on the sand looking up at the Stars): ' Starlight: I just love to go at night time to look at all the stars and to try to find constellations ... But ... I'm always taking a big risk to not get caught by my Mother (Fear Gulp) - I can't take being starved to death on purpose one more time ... '(Starlight's Stomach starts to growl) : Starlight: Hmmm, I sure am hungry ... Maybe I can try to get something to eat around here ... (Smells something yummy): (licks he lips): Mmmm what is that Delishous smell? (Follows the smell to mr.Porter's) - '''Mmm the smell leads and stops here￼ ' Mr.Porter: (Walking out of the Reastraunt): Got to start cleaning up for the ni-(See's a Pup sitting in front of him and looking up at him) - Oh hello there little pup Starlight: Uh, hello there sir ... Ummm, mind if I have one of your Delishous Foods? ... I'm starving '(Stomach growls loudly) ... (Nervous Giggle) Mr.Porter: Sure, one Porter burger coming up ￼(Walks into the Restaurant) Starlight: Mmmm, (Licks her lips): Burgers Mr.porter: (Comes back out of the Restraunt with a Burger on a plate): Here you go, One porter burger *Sets the plate down in front of Starlight* Starlight: thanks, (Starts eating the burger) Mr.porter: Whoa, you sure are hungry Starlight: Yep, (Licks her lips): *Continues eating her burger* Mr.porter: -Little Giggle- (Walks back into his Restraunt) Starlight: ...... (Done with her burger) .. Done, Mmmm, that was very good, I haven't had a Meal in a long time '(Starlight leaves the Restaurant and goes back to the Beach Satisfied with her meal that she had, and sits back on the Sand): ' Starlight: Ahh! That's much better, now I'm better and not Suffering ... (looking up at the sky) ... Hey there's the Gemini! -pointing up at the constellation- .... And there's Lepus ... And Pictor ... (Sighs) ... Those are my 3 Favorite constellations Starlight's Mother: (Upset): Starlight what are you doing up and away from the Alley!!!? Starlight: (Gasp) -Stands up and turns around backing up Alittle scardly- Umm, Mother ... I ... I ... I Starlight's Mother: (Upset): and I Assume you got something to eat as well Starlight: (Nervously): Y-Yeah ... I just had a Burger ... That was all Starlight's Mother: (Mad): You are in big trouble when we get back to the Alley way!! Starlight: (Fear Gulp) '(Starlight and her Mother walks across the street back to the Alley way, Starlight stays far behind her mother afraid about what the Punishment might be) - ' '''W.I.P